Road Trip
by TheWritingSongBird
Summary: <html><head></head>(There is no MA setting idiots c:) Warning: Smut BoyxBoy Hardcore. Don't Like don't read. Alfred has convinced Arthur to go on another one of his famous road trips, though on a hot day of driving Arthur becomes sick of the weather and suggests they stop at a motel. Will things heat up more then they already have in this one bed room? FIND OUT</html>


_**Road Trip – USUK**_

I seem to have always loved the open spaces on the highway, especially the ones that had no occupied road space filled with large trucks or high-priced cars that were slowly killing our eco-system. Not that I minded having a few hot-rods myself. This highway trip was a lot more especially though, not because I was driving my motor-cycle with its little side car, no, it was because I was with Arthur. He was so amazing, just his looks, and his personality. All of it made me swoon in a way, though I had him swoon just as hard when I was romantic with him.

"Hey Artie, what's the map say? We should stop for the night at a motel or something."

The brit was to occupied with the map to hear what I had to say, it seemed like he had already thought about this and was looking for a turn off. His eyes wriggled with annoyance, something I loved watching, though I knew I had to keep my eyes on the road.

"Git, turn off here, there's a motel a few miles down the road. If it doesn't have air conditioning we're not staying!"

"Haha, you really hate the heat huh? Don't worry, they should have fans in the rooms anyway, but an air-con does sound good right about now."

We'd been driving for a while now and the sun was finally getting to us, I'd wipe my brow and look down at the awkwardly placed brit. As I slowed down a bit, I'd lean down and steal a quick kiss from my English lover and then continued to pay attention to the road.

"Ah! Git, keep your eyes on the bloody road! Dying in a side car is not on my bucket list!"

"Calm down babe, we're the only ones on the road anyway. Oh look! There's the turn."

Pulling into the lane I'd speed down the exit and onto a slightly busy street. It wasn't too long before we reached the motel and I parked the motor-cycle. After taking out the keys and grabbing our bags, I'd offer my hand to the brit with a large smile.

"While you book us in, I'll get us some cold drinks, kay?"

Arthur would nod and hurried into the office as I made my way to a few vending machines. I'd take out two cold cans of Pepsi and placed mine on the back of my neck. The cold water that dripped form the can ran down my neck and back, causing my body to cool down a bit.

"Ahh, that's good."

"Stop hogging the coldness Git."

"Haha yeah yeah, catch."

As I threw the can his way, he'd catch it and wipe his face with the cold can. I would smirk at this and lean over, licking his cold lips.

"H-Hey! Don't do that in public!"

I chuckled and followed him to the room, as we entered I'd throw our bags on the bed and flop down next to them with a low huff. Arthur had already found the Air-con and fan switches, turning them up high so that cool air filled the room.

"Bloody hell, this is the last time I let you talk me into going on a road trip."

"It's fun though isn't it Artie? Alone, on the road together."

"I-I guess … And I suppose the sights are pretty good too."

"And the sex."

"Git!"

I'd smile as Arthur threw a pillow at my head, though as he spun around I'd grab hold of his waist and pull him close, running my tongue along his neck and jawline, causing him to shiver and moan a bit. After letting him go, he'd sit on my lap with his arms crossed and the cutest pout painted on his face. I loved it when he was mad, his expression and actions were beyond adorable. Soon he'd give up and lay himself down against my chest, beginning to play with my hair. It had seemed the cool air had calmed him down, which was good for me I guess, only it meant we couldn't have sex, yet.

"Artie … I want to make love to you, please?"

"G-Git … Don't say it like that … Besides I'm hot …"

"And I'm hot and bothered … Come on. I haven't touched you in ages and I miss though sexy expression."

As Arthur's face became red and his pants tightened, I could tell this was going to go my way, which it usually did. I'd smile and wrapped my arms around the brit's waist, smirking as I leaned up and blew softly into his ear. Arthur would let out a lovely moan as a reward for conversing him into agreeing to the act love making.

"F-Fine … But I top … Okay?"

I'd nod in agreement, it was always very sexy when Arthur topped. Having him ride me was just a guilty pleasure and I would usually always insist he do. Soon, I'd have my hands under his shirt and toying with his perked pink nipples, lifting off his shirt and beginning to lap my tongue around his right nipple. His moans were intoxicating, causing me to become hard and tightening my pants. I could already feel my British lover grinding against my crotch, our clothed cocks rubbing needingly against one another. I couldn't hold back any longer as I began to shed Arthur of all his clothes, wanting to see his beautiful naked body and feel it against my own. He'd manage to get my shirt off, as well as unbuckle and detach my pants from my crotch, leaving my cock to twitch in the thin fabric of my boxers. I could feel him shuffle down to supposedly give me a blow job, something that he had come accustomed to it seemed. Not that I minded, Arthur was amazing with his mouth, and his tongue. Before I could say anything else my throbbing cock had been gifted a soft cool breeze of air, along with a soft kiss to the head. I grunted and shifted a bit, eagerly wanting my lover to devourer my stiff cock.

":Alfie, you're always so eager! Calm down."

"I can't help it babe, your mouth is so amazing!"

"S-Shut up Git!"

I'd chuckle and smile down at him as he wrap his lips around the tip of my cock, lapping his tongue over and through the slit. I'd grunt lowly and grip onto Arthur hair lightly, knowing he hated being treated roughly. I'd buck my hips slightly, letting Arthur know I wanted more. He on the other hand had other ideas, pulling away and leaving little kisses all over my cock. It began to become painful, this making me only want it more.

"Nnngh, Arthur, stop teasing. It's painful!"

"Alright, alright love. I'll let you cum then."

The Brit had smirked and soon engulfed my cock, pursing his lips and beginning to deep-throat my cock. I moaned out lowly and panted Arthur's name as pre-cum spilled from my slit, Arthur happy to swallow it.

"Wait, stop!"

Arthur had quickly pulled away with a pop, just before I was able to cum. I'd panted softly and pulled Arthur back up to my lap, grinding my cock against Arthur's butt cheeks.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I want to cum inside you."

I'd smirk and lift three fingers up to the brit's mouth, wiggling them in a teasing manner. Arthur would huff and soon take the three fingers in his mouth; covering them in saliva until felt they were wet and sticky enough. As I sat up, I'd attach my lips to Arthur's neck, moving the saliva covered fingers down to his entrance. I'd begin running my three fingers over and around the twitch muscle, gaining a moan from the brit, I'd slowly slip my middle finger in first, biting down on Arthur neck softly.

"A-Alfie!"

I'd smile and soon slipped in another, scissoring the tight muscle. Arthur would begin to pant, this signalling that I was close to that point in his body, so close that I could feel him tightening.

"Ahhh! A-Alfred! R-right there! Please!"

A chuckle would escape my lips as I continued to nudge my fingers against his aching prostate. Before I knew it, Arthur had removed himself from my fingers and was preparing himself above my throbbing member. I'd smile at this and hold his hips softly, remembering the last time I held to hard I had left bruises. As he'd slowly slide himself on to my cock, he'd make a pained expression. I'd stop him where he was, holding his hips to keep him up as his knees became weak.

"A-Alfred .. Nnnngh. D-Don't stop."

"Don't rush and hurt yourself Arthur."

"I-I know love ... Nnnn!"

I'd smile as he continued; soon his muscle had completely swallowed my cock. His walls would twitch around my own twitchiness. Arthur always made this feel amazing, the way he tightened around me and sucked me in like a vacuum. I'd sigh softly and waited for Arthur to move after he had adjusted. When he began to move, I'd hold Arthur's hips tightly to assist him in his movements. Soon I began to buck my hips in rhythm with Arthur, using my fingers to spread his butt cheeks for better aim. It wasn't too long before I had found his prostate again. And of course Arthur had figured out how to ride me and aim my cock perfectly so that it hit his prostate each time.

"A-Ahhh! A-Alfred! F-Fuck me harder!"

"Nnn, Arthur, you're so tight and perfect!"

As he moaned and panted, gasping naughty words and loved filled stutters, I felt myself coming close, knowing Arthur was the same. When finally reached the edge, having Arthur ride me furiously, I'd thrust upwards, hitting the brits prostate rather roughly. With this, he'd moaned and arched his back, the muscles around me tightening as he covered his and my own chest in his beautiful white seed.

"A-AHHH! A-AFLRED!"

"Nnnnn! Arthur!"

With the tightening only made me closer to climax. As I thrusted a few more time, I'd soon fill the twitching brit, having still riding out his own climax. After we had both finished twitching from the ecstasy, Arthur collapsed into my chest in a sweaty panting mess. With the strength I had left, I wrapped my arms around the brit and stroked his hair softly. He'd smile softly and placed a kiss on my chin, making me smile wider.

"I love you Arthur ... that was amazing."

"Hmm ... Git. I love you too."

Arthur had begun to fell asleep, having pulled the thin covers us both and snuggling into my side. I'd turn on my side and keep him close, burying my nose in his hair and taking a long whiff of the sweaty brit.

"I can't wait for our next road trip!"

"Oh shut it!"

"Haha."


End file.
